1. Field of the Invention
At least one example in accordance with the present invention relates generally to an engagement system for gathering analytics of a user.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Marketing and advertisement displays are often utilized to provide information to individuals as they pass by or view content on the display. Marketing and advertisement displays may include digital signage such as LCD, LED, plasma or projection based displays. Such displays are typically located in public and private environments, such as retail stores, hotels, restaurants, buildings, performance venues, transit stations, etc. and are configured to provide a desired message to potential patrons as they view the display.